


О крысах и псах

by Gwyllt



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Tension, Undercover, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Мистер Оранжевый - коп под прикрытием. Он не сомневается в своей профессии, пока однажды судьба не сталкивает его с мистером Белым.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 3





	О крысах и псах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of rats and dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173404) by [Gwyllt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt). 



> Имена персонажей перемешаны: часть даны на русском, часть на английском, потому что автору так захотелось. Нет, можно было бы дать в английской транслитерации, если бы на наших "мистера Розового" и "мистера Коричневого" не было бы их "мистера Блю" и "мистера Оранджа".  
> Мистер Оранжевый не был ранен.  
> Мистер Браун жив.

Когда чокнутая сука наставляет на него ствол, Фредди не думает о том, что он коп, а перед ним — гражданский. Он стреляет первым. На голубой блузке расцветает бордовое пятно и Фредди завороженно смотрит на него — это сделали его руки. Он смотрит, как кровь расползается по волокнам ткани, разбегаясь, как паутина, и не замечает, что раненая женщина взводит курок. 

Гремит выстрел — Фредди вздрагивает и понимает, что стреляли не в него.

— Не зевай, мистер Оранжевый, — Белый вышвыривает женщину из салона. Фредди тупо смотрит на тело и надеется, что помощь успеет к ней вовремя, ведь люди в банке должны были вызвать скорую — а потом запоздало замечает кровь на бордюрном камне и торчащие из виска обломки белой кости.

В нее выстрелили дважды, а умерла она от удара о бордюр. Нелепое хихиканье замерло в горле.

— Садись, садись, садись! — толчок в спину приводит его в чувство и он сглатывает кислую слюну. Заднее сиденье теплое, похоже, машина стояла на солнцепеке. Из окна он видит, как медленно расплывается под кудрявыми темными волосами кровавая лужа — а потом машина срывается с места и выезжает на улицы Лос-Анджелеса.

Фредди хочет услышать звук сирен, который означал бы, что за ними погоня, что скоро этот кошмар будет закончен, но слышит лишь шум крови в ушах. Он оборачивается, чтобы убедиться — улицы пусты и их никто не преследует. Сердце колотится в горле — быстрее, быстрее, быстрее — но Белый ведет машину спокойно и неторопливо, чинно оглядываясь по сторонам на повороте и соблюдая скоростной режим.

Фредди выпрямляется и вжимается спиной в спинку сиденья.

Фредди до боли сжимает пальцы на рукояти пистолета, чтобы отвлечься.

Фредди никогда не верил в байки о первом убийстве, но его в самом деле мутит. 

— Ты как, малыш? — карие глаза Белого находят его в зеркале заднего вида и пригвождают к сиденью.

«Я никогда никого не убивал», — хочет сказать Фредди. Но говорит другое.

— Ты убил трех копов.

Белый не спорит и выкручивает руль.

— Я оказался быстрее.

Гладкий ствол пистолета лежит на коленях и направлен в водительское сиденье. Фредди может нажать на курок прямо сейчас. Привезти на место с пулей в спине, сказать, что умер в машине, что его подстрелили копы…

Фредди кусает губы, пытаясь вспомнить — был ли там кто-то из их парней, когда они уходили? Был ли там кто-то, способный поймать его на лжи? Блондин, Синий, Браун?.. Тщетно. Он не помнит.

И ставит ствол на предохранитель.

И понимает, что его трясет. Только что плавился от жары в нелепом дешевом костюме, а теперь мерзнет, словно оказался в полярных снегах. Он, блядь, на это не подписывался. Он должен был внедриться в шайку и помочь их задержать, и все, basta, ему не говорили, что придется стрелять в людей!

Ему не говорили, что люди будут стрелять в него.

Когда машина останавливается у заброшенного морга, Фредди почти спокоен. Он справится. Осталось еще немного — еще чуть-чуть, приедет Джо, и все закончится. Белый командует:

— Пошли, — и Фредди идет за ним.

Фредди ждет, что все пойдет через жопу. Он знает — если что-то может пойти не так, оно пойдет не так, но всё происходит как в сказке. Пинк забрал камни, никто не заметил засаду на соседней улице, и главное, никто не догадывается, что он — коп под прикрытием. Белый и Пинк обсуждают, стоит ли ждать Джо и не лучше ли потихоньку свалить; потом Браун и Пинк уезжают за камнями. Фредди почти верит, что дело выгорело, когда в заброшенный морг приходит мистер Блондин и сказка заканчивается.

Мистер Блондин привозит в багажнике копа. Он тащит его за собой за шкирку, как нашкодившего кота, а коп упирается ногами в гладкий пол и глупо поскальзывается. Белый не двигается и Фредди тоже заставляет себя замереть, но когда мистер Блондин протаскивает копа мимо, он понимает, что в полной жопе.

Марвин Нэш. 

Они обмениваются всего одним взглядом, но большего и не надо.

«Спаси меня!» — черные глаза Марвина полны ужаса.

«Ты же знаешь, я не могу», — отвечает Фредди. Пальцы царапают рукоять револьвера и он не замечает, что на него внимательно смотрит Белый.

Когда Блондин начинает пытать Нэша, внутренности Фредди скручивает узлом. Марвин смотрит на него, и в его глазах Фредди читает: «Пристрели его! У тебя же есть пушка, ради Бога, убей его! Убей их ВСЕХ, или я сдам им тебя!»

Крики вонзаются в уши, выворачивая мозги. Блондин пританцовывает в такт музыке, наслаждаясь собой, а в глазах Нэша светится безотчетный ужас и Фредди понимает, вот так сразу, вдруг, что он его сдаст. Сдаст, потому что живым ему уже не уйти, а правда прекратит его страдания. Спина Фредди покрывается ледяным потом: когда эта истина дойдет до Марвина, все будет кончено. Фредди кусает губу и не замечает, как покачивает пистолет в руке. 

Белый кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Пойдем, подышим воздухом, малыш. Тебе не нужно это видеть.

Фредди вздрагивает и бессильно опускает руку. Взгляд Белого спокоен и Фредди вдруг понимает, что его происходящее совсем не пугает. Сколько раз он видел подобное? Десять? Тридцать? А сколько раз сам участвовал в этом?

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите! — кричит Нэш. — Пожалуйста, я не знаю, о чем вы!

Фредди поворачивается к Марвину спиной и выходит на улицу под истошные вопли. Дверь захлопывается за ним, но звуки не становятся тише. Фредди нервно переступает с ноги на ногу. Пистолет жжет руки, укоряя, что он не пустил его в ход: он мог бы с легкостью убить (Марвина) всех чертовых ублюдков и (отвести от себя подозрения) получить награду за отвагу, а не продолжать подставлять зад под удар.

— Первое крупное дело, верно? — спрашивает Белый, выпуская в небо серый дым — Фредди не заметил, когда он закурил. — Это ничего, на первом деле все боятся. 

Стены морга не заглушают криков Нэша и Фредди чувствует, как по коже медленно ползет капля пота. Может быть, именно сейчас Нэш начинает говорить...

— Мистер Блондин не боится, — запоздало отвечает Фредди. Белый протягивает ему сигарету, но Фредди жестом отказывается и смотрит в сторону. Он слышит истошное «господипожалуйстаянезнаюочемвы» и заставляет себя не слушать.

И незаметно снимает пистолет с предохранителя.

— Не боится, — соглашается Белый. Искоса смотрит на Фредди. — И это плохо. Знаешь, почему?

— Почему? — механически повторяет Фредди. Он не хочет разговаривать, но обнаруживает, что разговор отвлекает. Когда звучит спокойный голос мистера Белого, он почему-то перестает бояться; а когда голос затихает, страх накатывает с новой силой. 

А Фредди ненавидит бояться.

— Бояться полезно, — говорит Белый и Фредди вздрагивает — как он сумел прочесть его мысли?! — Когда ты боишься, ты становишься осторожнее и внимательнее. Ты видишь больше, слышишь больше, можешь предугадать больше.

Крики Нэша становятся пронзительнее и Фредди слышит «обоженетпожалуйста», обрывающееся криком.

— Малыш? — голос Белого возвращает его в реальность. — Знаешь, что часто путают со страхом?

— Я… Я не… — Фредди делает короткий выдох, чтобы вернуть голосу твердость. — Нет, не знаю.

— Панику, — Белый отбрасывает бычок и он падает под колеса машины. — Паника — это когда страха становится слишком много. Когда страх контролирует тебя, а не наоборот.

Фредди начинает дрожать. Он понимает это, когда руку сводит болью — и, опустив глаза, видит сжатые до белизны костяшек пальцы. 

Он заставляет мышцы расслабиться.

— Когда ты первый раз на деле или когда все идет через жопу поддаться панике — нормально. Все паникуют. Но важно помнить, что главный — ты, а не твой страх. Не нужно стараться «не бояться» или подчинять панику себе, это не поможет, — голос Белого звучит так же спокойно, как пару дней назад, когда они сидели в машине и обсуждали дело. — Ты бывал на море?

— А? — Фредди дергается, когда Белый толкает его в плечо.

— На море, — повторяет Белый, глядя на него. — Пробовал плыть против волн?

— Э… — Фредди пытается найти в его словах смысл, но почти сразу сдается и позволяет Белому вести. — Нет, не пробовал.

— Когда идет волна, — Белый достает вторую сигарету и неспешно раскуривает ее. — Можно с ней бороться. Тогда она перевернет тебя и ударит о камни. Не первая, так вторая, но ударит обязательно. И если ты хочешь выплыть, нужно прыгнуть в волну и позволить ей тебя подхватить. И паника — это как волна. Если уж она пришла, в нее нужно прыгнуть. Запаниковать — внутри себя, рухнуть в нее с головой. А потом, малыш, дать себе пару секунд и взять ее под контроль. Потому что это твой страх и ты можешь решать, насколько он может тебя захватить.

Фредди кивает, но его мысли далеко от умных рассуждений Белого. «Пощадитепрошувасуменяестьсын», — слышит он из-за двери и думает, сколько еще продержится Марвин Нэш.

— Малыш? — слышит он голос Белого. Поднимает взгляд и спотыкается о спокойные глаза. — Ты сейчас в панике.

Проницательность Белого выбивает из Фредди дух. Дрожь рождается в теле и прокатывается по каждой мышце, заставляя их спастически сжиматься. Дыхание срывается в серию судорожных вдохов — если Белому нужно было подтверждение слов, он его получил. Карие глаза с серебристым ободком смотрят спокойно, изучающе, безо всякого удивления, и Фредди выдержал бы любую пытку, кроме этой.

— Я коп, Ларри, — слова срываются с губ сами собой, а на глазах вскипают слезы. — Господи, Ларри, я гребаный коп, я коп, я…

Слова заканчиваются и Фредди захлебывается слюной. Дрожь наконец достигает рук — и пистолет с грохотом падает под ноги. 

Всё.

Он кончен. 

Фредди закрывает глаза.

— Сделай это быстро, Ларри, — скороговоркой выплевывает Фредди и сам едва разбирает слова. — Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, Ларри…

— Две секунды, парень, — тяжелая ладонь Ларри ложится ему на плечо. — Возьми ее под контроль. Ты тут хозяин.

Один удар сердца. Второй.

Фредди открывает глаза. Ларри стоит почти вплотную, а пистолет так и валяется под ногами бесполезной игрушкой. 

— Ты… — говорит Фредди.

— Знаю, — кивает Белый. — Все слишком очевидно. В тебя никто не стрелял, и эти машины в паре кварталов от магазина…

Фредди не верит своим ушам.

— Страх помогает больше видеть, — чуть усмехается Ларри и его глаза в один миг становятся ледяными.

А потом Фредди чувствует под ребрами дуло пистолета. 

Потом — понимает, что не хочет, не готов, только не так...

— Прости, — шепчет он пересохшими губами. — Ларри, прости меня… Прости, пожалуйста…

Карие глаза смотрят ему в душу и слова кажутся Фредди картонными и пустыми. Он с силой закусывает губу и смотрит в них, не отводя взгляд, хотя нутро сотрясается от ужаса. Он хочет кричать, что он сам признался, что он сказал, что он не подставил их, что… Но понимает, что никаким словам не искупить вины. 

Его трясет. 

Ларри смотрит ему в глаза.

— Прости, Ларри… — повторяет он еще раз, и повторил бы еще тысячу, если бы это могло помочь. 

Раздается выстрел. Дыхание Фредди обрывается, а потом он понимает, что все еще жив.

Марвин.

— Ты его знал, — говорит Ларри. Фредди не может ответить и только кивает — раз, два, пять, десять раз — и гадает, когда придет его черед.

— Почему ваши еще не приехали? — спрашивает Ларри. 

— Они ждут, когда появится Джо. Все это они затеяли ради Джо, — говорит Фредди. — Пока не приедет Джо, они будут ждать, даже если мы все тут подохнем...

— Джо не приедет. Он слишком умен, — усмехается Ларри, но глаза его холодны.

Фредди кивает.

— Я знаю.

Пистолет все еще упирается в ребра и лишь одно движение пальца отделяет его от смерти. Рука Ларри на плече твердая и теплая, тогда как Фредди колотит от ужаса. Потом открывается дверь морга и на улицу выходит мистер Блондин, небрежно помахивая пистолетом.

— Мистер Белый, — говорит он, и улыбка раскраивает его лицо на две половины. — Ты не поверишь, что рассказал мне наш общий друг.

Он смотрит прямо на Фредди и Фредди прижимается ближе к Ларри — он защитит, он не позволит… Ларри чуть сжимает пальцы на его плече и Фредди на короткий миг и в самом деле верит в это.

— Он сдал крысу, — говорит Белый и мистер Блондин кивает, указывая на Фредди дулом пистолета.

— Ты сейчас обнимаешься с ним.

Грохот выстрела оглушает Фредди и он падает на колени. Следом за ним падает мистер Блондин с дырой в груди и бесполезный теперь уже пистолет выпадает из безвольной руки.

Фредди трясет.

Ларри смотрит на Фредди сверху вниз и приставляет дуло к его макушке.

Фредди замирает и закрывает глаза.

«Я не сдам тебя, Ларри».

«Ты можешь мне верить».

«Я бы никогда...»

Фредди не произносит ничего из этого. 

Он хочет найти нужные слова, хочет сказать что-то умное, высокое, как вот Ларри говорил про страх, но мысли путаются и все слова, что приходят на ум, оказываются глупыми и плоскими.

Ствол холодит макушку.

Фредди хочет сказать что-нибудь. Что сегодня он впервые в жизни стрелял в человека, что он ограбил банк, что оставил коллегу умирать под пытками гребаного садиста; что он взялся за это дело просто от скуки, чтобы не выть по утрам в пустой квартире; что дни, проведенные с Ларри, были лучшими днями в его жизни; и что ему так жаль, что…

— Я все просрал, — говорит Фредди.

Ларри молчит. Фредди видит свой пистолет, всего в трех дюймах от колена, и отводит взгляд.

Над его ухом раздается щелчок, а потом сильная рука тянет его вверх.

— Пошел вон, — говорит Ларри и в его голосе больше нет теплоты.

Фредди отступает на шаг и смотрит, как Ларри садится в машину. Он заводит двигатель и уезжает, ни разу не обернувшись. Фредди остается один.

Когда Браун и Пинк возвращаются с камнями, полиция уже ждет их в здании морга. Джо Кэбот, разумеется, не появляется. 

На допросах Фредди Ньювандайк ведет себя как образцовый коп и рассказывает обо всем: адреса, имена, номера телефонов, марки машин, обо всем, что он только смог подслушать.

Кроме одного.

Лоуренс Диммик, Винсконсин, Милоуоки.

**Author's Note:**

> Слова мистера Белого о спокойствии (про "берешь себя в руки и успокаиваешься") в фильме произносит мистер Пинк, а рассуждений о панике и волнах нет вообще. Но авторский произвол делает свое дело)


End file.
